


Fly me to the Moon and Let Me Play Among the Stars

by sporkandknife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Parties, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkandknife/pseuds/sporkandknife
Summary: It was going to be just another weekend, it was supposed to be just another party he hated going to, but Yamaguchi always managed to surprise him and he's really glad for that.A College AU story where they get together.





	Fly me to the Moon and Let Me Play Among the Stars

Tsukishima had a long week of coursework and tests and all he wanted to do over the weekend was to be as lazy as humanly possible. Of course, he didn’t have the luxury to spend his entire weekend doing nothing, but he was hoping to spend more time with Yamaguchi, as they had both been quite busy this week. Maybe, they could watch an old movie and Yamaguchi might doze off on his shoulder halfway through, like he usually does. His cheeks turned pink at the direction his thoughts took, he really needed to stop thinking about Yamaguchi that way. 

When he first started to realise his feelings for Yamaguchi, he really tried to ignore them and push away the feelings he had for his best friend, but he never succeeded. He supposed it made sense, Yamaguchi was sweet, loyal, caring and undeniably cute, it would be hard to stop loving someone as amazing as Yamaguchi. He’s not sure how he’s going to deal with Yamaguchi dating someone, when he eventually does, because someone is bound to realise just how amazing Yamaguchi is. 

Although, it’s painful being in love with your oblivious best friend sometimes, he doesn’t think he can ever stop loving Yamaguchi. They have been best friends for so long, he truly cannot imagine his life without him, and as much as he’d love to be Yamaguchi’s boyfriend, being his best friend and getting to stay by his side is more than enough…God, he was getting so sentimental over things, he really needed to rein it in. 

As he walked back to their shared apartment, he decided to text Yamaguchi and see what his friend was up to, but he noticed that he had three unopened texts, one of them being from Yamaguchi. He opened Yamaguchi’s first:

_Tadashi⋆: Tsukki, you wanna go to Tanaka-san’s party. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but it might be fun…_

The other two texts turned out to be invites for the party Yamaguchi was referring to:

_Tanaka-san: Yo Tsukishima, Yuu and I are throwing a party tonight. You and Yamaguchi should totally come!!!_

_Nishinoya-san: Tsukishima, you better be at the party. I know Tadashi wants to go!_

As usual, he didn’t respond to his ‘senpais’ and was considering responding to Yamaguchi, but he was almost home anyway, he could talk to him then. Honestly, he didn’t want to go to any party, he could already imagine how loud and crowded it would be, and that totally put him off. Not to mention how loud and annoying his teammates would get, especially the shrimp and the King, and Tsukishima did not have the energy to be around that. 

However, based on Yamaguchi’s text, he could tell that he wanted to go but was holding back for him, like he always did. He always looked out for him, always tried to accommodate Tsukishima’s needs over his own, always tried to diffuse the situation when he would take things too far and say something really snarky and/or rude. So, going to his senpais’ stupid party was the least he could do for Yamaguchi. Honestly though, he would pretty much do anything Tadashi asked for, and he cannot understand how Yamaguchi has yet to realise how smitten Tsukishima is with him, considering that a lot of people seemed to have caught on. 

Once he reached the apartment, he unlocked the door calling out, “Yamaguchi, you home?” 

“On the couch, Tsukki” came a soft reply. 

He slipped out of his shoes and made his way to the living room. Yamaguchi was on the couch, lying on his stomach with his legs swinging back and forth in the air, playing some game on his phone. 

Once he spotted Kei, he twisted on the couch and lied down on his back, smiling up at him. He couldn’t help but return that smile with a small smile of his own and said, “Get your lazy ass off the couch will you? You’re taking up the entire thing" 

Yamaguchi whined, “But I want to be lazy and I’ve already occupied this couch, Tsukki”. 

Tsukishima just sighed softly before he pushed Yamaguchi legs up, and sat on the seat they were occupying. Yamaguchi pouted at Tsukki, and really he shouldn’t be looking as cute as he did; so Tsukishima pulled his legs back down and onto his lap, and placed both his hands on his ankles. Yamaguchi looked surprised by his action, a slow blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Sometimes, when Yamaguchi reacted like this, he thought he might have a chance with him after all, but that was dangerous territory and he hated being hopeful for something that had about 1% chance of actually happening. When he looked back at Yamaguchi again, the soft blush on his cheeks was highlighting his freckles, Tsukishima wanted to connect all those little stars that dotted his skin, preferably with his lips. God, he seriously needs to rein it in.

He seemed to have been staring at Yamaguchi a few seconds too long, so he cleared his throat and asked, “So you wanna go to Tanaka-san’s party?” 

“Only if you want to go Tsukki" Yamaguchi replied with a hopeful look. Of course, Yamaguchi would look out for Tsukishima, despite clearly wanting to go to this party. 

“I’ll go if you want to Yamaguchi. I won’t drink much anyway, and someone has to look after you” he smirked at Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi was a lightweight and his teammates always wanted to get Yamaguchi drunk, so someone had to look after him. Yamaguchi just stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima before asking, “Should we have dinner before we leave, I do not want to drink on an empty stomach Tsukki” 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea” Tsukishima replied. 

He cooked them a simple dinner while Yamaguchi helped him, and once they finished they retreated to their respective rooms to get ready for the party. He decided to go with a simple jeans and button-down combo and was waiting in the living room when Yamaguchi rushed out wearing a loose tank top with skinny jeans, holding up a shirt and a jacket, “Which one should I go with, Tsukki?” 

He looked between the two options for a second and said, “Jacket”. Yamaguchi nodded understandingly before he rushed back to his room; he re-emerged a few minutes later and chirped, “Okay, I’m ready to go!” 

Tsukishima looked up dully from his phone and his eyes widened because fuck, Yamaguchi looked hot. He had been one of the lucky few people who got to witness Yamaguchi grow into the confident and _very_ attractive person that he is today. Back in middle school, he was a skinny, scrawny kid, but all that running and extra serve practice made him leaner and slightly more muscular. He was wearing his hair in a loose ponytail and the jacket Tsukishima picked for him, fit him snugly around his arms and shoulders, the tank top was just loose enough to expose his collarbones and a light smattering of freckles spread across there and his tight jeans hugged his muscle in all the right places. He was pretty sure he was gaping at him so he cleared his throat quickly before saying, “Nice outfit”. 

Yamaguchi beamed at him and replied, “Thanks Tsukki! Shall we go?” 

Tsukishima nodded in response and they set off for Tanaka and Nishinoya’s place which was only a couple blocks from their place. 

As they walked to the party, all he could think about was how wanted to kiss each freckle on Yamaguchi’s collar bone and the noises he would make, if he maybe bit into the skin there, he started feeling warm even though it was quite chilly outside and shook those thoughts away. 

He looked at Yamaguchi who was smiling softly, unaware of the things his best friend was thinking about him, and he felt guilty for thinking about sweet, innocent Yamaguchi that way. As they approached the apartment where the party was being held, they could hear the loud music and people cheering. He was quite surprised that nobody raised a noise complaint. It took about five minutes before him and Yamaguchi were bombarded by their senpais, glasses of weird looking drink pressed into their hands, Tsukishima only had to take one sip of it to realise that the overly sweet drink was actually masking some strong alcohol. 

“What the hell is in this?” he half-yelled at Nishinoya who merely smirked and responded with, “It’s my secret recipe, Tsukki!” and that was more than enough reason to fully abandon that drink. Yamaguchi however, gulped it down in a matter of minutes and asked for more. “Yay Yamaguchi! That’s what I'm talking about!” bellowed Tanaka. 

Yamaguchi ended up chugging two of those drinks before he dragged Tsukishima to greet Yachi and Hinata. “Oh my god, Yamaguchi! Stingyshima! You made it!” Hinata jumped up in excitement as he spotted them, while Yachi giggled and said, “Glad you guys could make it. It’s been so long!”. 

Yamaguchi smiled amusedly at his friends and asked, “How far gone are you guys? We were talking about going to this party this afternoon” then they all looked at each other for a second before they started laughing like it was the funniest thing Yamaguchi’s ever uttered. 

Tsukishima on the other hand, was not amused. He didn’t expect Yamaguchi to get drunk this early on in the party and not to mention, who was going to take care of the other two who were clearly very drunk. 

As if to answer his question, Kageyama appeared with two glasses of water handing them to Yachi and Hinata and grumbled something about how he’s stuck taking care of the dumbass, although there was no bite to his comment. “S-Sorry Kageyama, you don’t get to have fun and you have to take care of the both of us” Yachi stuttered. 

“It’s okay Yachi-san, I don’t min-Get off me dumbass!” Kageyama yelled at Hinata who was now draped over Kageyama. 

“Why are you so mean, Bakageyama?” Hinata whined stretching out the e in the mean. 

“Because you’re an annoying dumbass, dumbass” was Kageyama’s eloquent reply, which seemed enough to rile up Hinata, and they started bickering back and forth. 

Tsukishima was starting to reach his Hinata and Kageyama quota for the day and was hoping they could leave this party altogether but when he looked to his side, he saw Yamaguchi giggling quietly at Kageyama and Hinata’s antics, the lights from their surroundings making him glow in blues and greens and he just looked so happy and relaxed, there was no way he could ask to leave now. 

Yachi who had gone silent until now, suddenly chirped, “Guys I need your help”. Hinata and Kageyama has stopped bickering to look at Yachi, and Hinata said, “Of course Yachi, we’ll help you!” he cheered before softly adding, “Wait what are we helping you with?” 

All eyes on Yachi now, she started to squirm when Yamaguchi chimed in, “It’s okay Yachi, take your time, we’ll do what we can to help”. 

That seemed to calm her down a bit, she took a deep breath before speaking, “I-I'm going to confess to Kiyoko-senpai tonight, it’s kinda why I drank a little bit, for some courage, I-I guess”. 

Tsukishima was surprised, he never thought she could work up the nerve to confess to Kiyoko-senpai, no offence to Yachi. “Oh my god, Yachi! You’re finally doing it, I’m so proud of you!” Hinata screamed in excitement.

“I’m glad you’re doing it Yachi, don’t worry about it, I think it will go well. We’re all cheering for you” Yamaguchi encouraged Yachi.

“So you guys think I should do it? B-Because she hasn’t dated anyone so far and we’re always kinda flirting, but she’s so pretty and amazing and so out of my league” her resolve began to falter 

But Yamaguchi saved it with, “Trust us, it will go well. You said it yourself, you guys are always kinda flirting and even if you confess, what’s the worst that can happen? Kiyoko-senpai might reject you but she would never be awkward around you or stop being your friend right? You guys have a strong enough friendship to overcome that, should it happen” As he said his last sentence, his eyes met Tsukishima’s, almost like he was giving him the same advice and his eyes flashed a range of emotions and Tsukishima couldn’t make sense of them all. Yachi seemed to calm down at Yamaguchi’s words and Hinata excitedly took over the conversation. 

Yamaguchi walked over to him and asked him in a low voice, “Tsukki, do you wanna leave?” Tsukishima was confused, by the look Yamaguchi gave him earlier and the look he was giving him now, like he was desperate and hopeful for something, but for what, he didn’t know.

“We can stay for as long as you want, I assumed you wanted to stay for a long time” Tsukishima responded.

Yamaguchi shook his head and said, “Nope, I want to leave. Can we go?” the urgency obvious in his voice. 

Tsukishima didn’t understand what made Yamaguchi want to leave all of a sudden but he wasn’t complaining. After they wished Yachi luck and said their goodbyes, Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and navigated them out of the growing crowd. 

He didn’t let go of his hand even after they had made it outside and Tsukishima wished he would never let go of his hand, he wanted run his thumb over Yamaguchi’s knuckles and press soft kisses to the freckles interspersed on his hand. They walked in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Yamaguchi asked, “Tsukki, can we take a walk?”

“Yamaguchi, we are walking home right now. How drunk are you? You seem to be walking fine”. 

“I’m alright Tsukki, just a little tipsy. I just meant that we could walk a little slow, because there’s something I want to talk to you about” he said, his eyes glinting with resolve.

“Oh... yeah sure I guess” Tsukishima replied, as he started to worry about what Yamaguchi wanted to talk about. They were enveloped in silence once again for a while before he said, “Tsukki, do you think Kiyoko-senpai will accept Yachi’s confession?” That’s what he wanted to talk about? After that little exchange at the party, he thought that maybe Yamaguchi wanted to talk about them, he was stupidly hopeful for no reason, again. 

Before he could continue berating himself, he had to respond to the waiting Yamaguchi, he said, “I think she’ll accept it, I mean, it’s obvious they have feelings for each other and like you said, even if she didn’t, it wouldn’t affect their friendship”

“Right” Yamaguchi replied, nodding understandingly like he’d figured out something out. 

Yamaguchi spoke again after a couple seconds, “Tsukki?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Um, the thing is....” Yamaguchi suddenly let go of his hand, he was looking down at the pavement and was obviously very nervous about whatever he was going to say next, if he was going to say anything, that is. 

“Tsukki, I-” he was wringing his hands now and his eyes kept shifting between Tsukishima and the path behind him, almost like he was contemplating running away any second.

“Yamaguchi, if you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to” Tsukishima said in a monotone voice because he knew that Tsukishima’s level-headedness always helped calm Yamaguchi down, but internally Tsukishima was freaking out. What was it that made Yamaguchi this nervous? Yamaguchi could talk him about pretty much, everything, and he usually did. 

“No!” Yamaguchi shouted before adding quietly, “I- I want to talk about this now Tsukki. I don’t know if I can do it any other time”. 

Tsukishima nodded, “Okay… okay, I’m listening” and he looked at Yamaguchi hoping he was conveying reassurance. Yamaguchi’s face softened, so assumed he did it right. 

“Tsukki” Yamaguchi began again, “You know when I was giving Yachi that advice, I- I was thinking about myself too. You see, Tsukki, I- I’ve wanted to confess to you for a long time now but I was too scared. But I realised that even though you don’t like me back, we might be able to stay friends. I mean, we’ve been through so much shit, so we can handle this too right? Unless of course, you’re grossed out and uncomfortable and don’t want to be my friend anymore. I’m so so sorry Tsukki, I tried to get over you, but I just couldn’t, oh my god Tsukki please say something!” Yamaguchi pleaded, he was on the verge of tears now and his fists were clenched. 

Tsukishima honestly could not believe what Yamaguchi was saying, he had imagined various confession scenarios involving him and Yamaguchi so many times, he lost count. Yet, now when it was happening, he was too stunned to respond, but he had to say something quick because Yamaguchi thought _he didn’t like him back!_ He had to fix that right away!

He cupped Yamaguchi’s face and wiping away the tears that began to roll down his cheeks, “You’re serious? You like me? You really do?” 

“Yeah dummy, I do” Yamaguchi chuckled wetly, “Was I not obvious enough? Everybody knows, even Kageyama. Oh my god Tsukki, you’re more oblivious than Kageyama!” Yamaguchi shouted. 

Tsukishima poked him in the sides in response and Yamaguchi yelped and laughed as Tsukishima poked a sensitive and ticklish area. Once his laughter died down, he began to look nervous again, “So Tsukki, you haven’t really given me a proper response”. 

Tsukishima cupped his face again, moonlight bathed Yamaguchi’s face, his freckles reminded him of stars, little galaxies that settled on the expanse of Yamaguchi’s skin spreading farther and wider, and now Tsukishima could trace those constellations if he wanted to and he decided to do just that. He kissed Yamaguchi cheeks softly and began to map his way down to his lips, when he reached them, he hesitated for just a second, but Yamaguchi closed the distance between them and pecked his lips softly. It was the briefest kiss but it was the better than anything he had imagined. His cheeks began heating up and he could feel a fluttering in his chest as a giddy smile began spreading over his face. 

He looked back down at Yamaguchi’s face, it was filled with awe before it softened, Yamaguchi was looking at Tsukishima like he was the most precious person in the world and that spread the warm flush already present on his cheeks up to his ears. Yamaguchi now intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand, tugging him in the direction of their apartment, “Let’s go home, Tsukki” he said in a low voice that made his heart flutter in anticipation because all he could think about was what they would do once they got home. His face got uncontrollably warm, he had only ever imagined such sequence of events but he never thought they would actually sprout into reality. 

As they walked back home, all he could think about was what he and Yamaguchi would do next. His skin buzzed in anticipation, he want to feel _all_ of Yamaguchi, he wanted to feel every inch of his smooth tan skin with his fingers, with his lips, he wanted to kiss every last freckle on Yamaguchi, he had wanted this for so long and soon he would get to do just that. 

As soon as they entered their apartment, Tsukishima wasted no time in pushing Yamaguchi against the wall and pinning him in place with his own body earning a surprised gasp from Yamaguchi. He looked down at Yamaguchi, who was looking back at him, his eyes widened slightly in anticipation and glinting with desire, his freckles standing out against his flushed skin and his pink lips wet as Yamaguchi licked his lips, eyes flickering between hi face and lips. 

That was enough to spring him into action, he cupped Yamaguchi cheeks and pressed his lips firmly against his. Yamaguchi was taken aback for a second but began to kiss back, his hands snaking around Tsukishima arms before settling in his hair, fingers tangling in his hair as the kiss got deeper. Tsukishima’s own hands found their way to Yamaguchi’s hips where his fingers played with the hem of his shirt, occasionally running his thumbs over the beginnings of the hipbones that sent shivers down Yamaguchi’s spine. 

They didn’t know how long they kissed for before they came up for air, Tsukishima took off his glasses and set them on a little table nearby before they both dove back in again at the same time, hastier than before like they just couldn’t get enough of each other, like they were finally quenching an unquenchable thirst. The kiss began to deepen again and Yamaguchi slowly licked Tsukishima’s lips seeking access; his brain short-circuited and he parted his lips and let Yamaguchi lick into his mouth, the sensation making him dizzy. If he thought their first kiss on the road was amazing, he didn’t know what to call this, it was beyond amazing and he was practically melting against Yamaguchi, it felt like hours before they broke the kiss gasping for air, chests heaving, the chilly apartment having become hot all of a sudden. 

Yamaguchi grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers before speaking in a low voice, “Do you wanna go to my room?” Tsukishima could only nod in response because Yamaguchi just stopped his brain from working. He tugged him in the direction of his room, once they sat on his bed, Yamaguchi straddled him and kissed him softly on the forehead, and then on the nose, speaking between kisses, “I love you, Tsukki” a kiss on the cheek, “I can’t believe you like me too!” a kiss on the jaw, “Gosh Tsukki, I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long” he said stopping for a second, looking up at Tsukishima, the adoration clear on his face, making the butterflies in his stomach flutter. God, Tadashi Yamaguchi was going to be death of him! 

He cupped his face again and kissed Yamaguchi soft and slow, their lips slotting together perfectly, Yamaguchi’s tongue peeked out again, but the kiss was slower now as they took their time to explore each other’s mouths. When they broke the kiss, Tsukishima kissed his way down Yamaguchi’s neck, peppering it with kisses before he tentatively sucked at the junction of his neck and collarbone, he did not expect to hear the moan that came out of Yamaguchi’s mouth, but he wanted to hear more of those little sounds. He kissed the freckles near his collarbones before he bit down at the edge of his collar bone and this time Yamaguchi sighed, “Kei” making him shudder at the way Yamaguchi said his name. It sounded so good coming out of his mouth, so right, he wanted to hear more of it. He continued to nip and suck at the soft skin and left little marks all over Yamaguchi’s neck and collarbones, all the while relishing the soft gasps and moans that tumbled out of Yamaguchi’s mouth. 

They continued to make out, positions changed, with Yamaguchi now lying under Tsukishima. When they stopped to gather their breaths for the 100th time that night, Yamaguchi spoke, shy and nervous, “Tsukki, are we-are we gonna go any further tonight?”

At the question, Tsukishima’s face turned uncontrollably hot. Honestly, he hadn’t thought that far and he was quite happy to be making out with Yamaguchi for as long as they both could go on. He did eventually want to…do it, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready tonight, but he didn’t want to disappoint Yamaguchi either. 

Instead of answering the question, he asked, “What do you want to do? And no, don’t just say that you’re okay with whatever I want. I want both of us to be on the same page”.

The expression on Yamaguchi’s face began to change to one of relief, “Tsukki, when I decided to confess at the party, I didn’t think it would end with us making out for hours and it’s been amazing. But I-I’m just not ready for…it…” Yamaguchi admitted nervously before he quickly added, “Don’t get me wrong Tsukki, I want us to do..it..eventually, I mean I’ve thought about it couple of times, I mean how could I not, you’re so hot Tsukki!” 

At those embarrassing words, Tsukishima turned beet red, god what was Yamaguchi doing to him! He responded quickly with, “Shut up Yamaguchi. I get it alright and I…I feel the same way about everything you said”. 

Yamaguchi smiled softly up at Tsukishima, leaning in to press a soft kiss on his lips, “I love you so much Tsukki, I’ve been in love with you for years now” he pecked his lips again, the sincerity reflecting in his eyes. Tsukishima’s chest swelled with emotion because he loves Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi loves him too!

“I love you too, Tadashi, so much. I’ve been in love with you for so long. Why didn’t you tell me sooner though?” 

“Why didn’t you?” was Yamaguchi’s swift response. 

“Fair enough” Tsukishima agreed. 

“We were both stupid and oblivious huh” Yamaguchi said, a gleeful smile spreading across his face. 

“Yeah, I guess we were”, Tsukishima said, a similar smile spreading across his face. 

“What do you want to do now, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked as they sat up on the bed, “It’s only like 11 something, we could go to bed if you’re tired though”. 

“Actually, I was hoping we could watch a movie, maybe an old one” 

“Like Jurassic Park?” Yamaguchi smirked.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” 

“Sorry, Tsukki!”, he didn’t sound sorry at all. 

In the end, they settled on the couch to watch Jurassic Park. Usually, when they watched movies together, they kept a little distance between themselves, but tonight they didn’t have to. They closed that gap, cuddling on the couch as they shared popcorn and occasional kisses. 

When the evening began, he was just looking forward to wasting away the weekend and maybe watching a movie with Yamaguchi, hoping to cuddle him as he dozed off. They were watching a movie now, like he’d wanted, Yamaguchi cuddling him, warm and comfortable and yes, drifting off to sleep, but this time it was different. 

This time, he could reach down and plant a soft kiss on Yamaguchi’s forehead if he wanted to, this time, they could fall asleep together right there on the couch. He finally had Yamaguchi in his arms and he never intended on letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and first ever proper story that I've written and I really hope it turned out okay. I'm sorry in advance if it's shit, it really is a self-indulgent fic and I just wanted to write about them making out. Nevertheless, I hope someone besides me like this! Also, the title is from the NGE version of the song, which I listened to constantly while writing this.


End file.
